Shiki (Samurai Shodown)
Shiki is an anti-heroine from the Samurai Shodown series of fighting games, originally appearing in Samurai Shodown 64. She is a ninja assassin and one of the servants of Yuga. Biography Shiki is a woman who was Yuga's servant before she was born. When she is brainwashed by Yuga in adulthood, her identity and memory had broken. He engraved a magical snake tattoo on her back as a means of controlling her. Later on, Shiki was told to find a man who was becoming the perfect body for a resurrection of the Dark Lord. Finding Haohmaru to be the man, she followed him to have the opportunity to take him to her master. After Haohmaru defeated Yuga, her soul was released. In the year after, when Yuga was absence, but she can lost her memory of Yuga's servant and made a living from a normal woman named Kanae. When Yuga resurrected for the second time, it sent a new servant, Shadow Asura, to capture Shiki and regain her slavery. While Asura successfully restored the memories of Yuga's servants, but the two accidentally fell in love. After the two Asuras defeated Yuga, she gave birth to Mikoto. However, Shiki leaves her child with Nicotine Caffeine and Haohmaru, because her enslavement of Yuga made her feel that she was not worthy of being a mother. It is unknown that what happened after this, but strongly suggested that she died somewhere. Personality Shiki is a sad woman in her heart, but she was never understood what it is like to be a normal woman. During her time with Yuga, Shiki would give her body and soul to her master's wishes. As Half-Shaded Shiki, she is more sarcastic and sensual than her original ego, yet she has no hope of salvation as well as she will always to be her master's loyal puppet. Trivia *Her eyes are naturally blue. The red eyes visually represent Yuga's level of control on Shiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teleporters Category:Ninjas Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Samurai Shodown Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Determinators Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Supporters Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Charismatic Category:Pessimists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Scapegoat Category:Archenemy Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Dreaded Category:Voice of Reason Category:Poor Category:One-Man Army Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Paragon Category:Provoker Category:Symbolic Category:Destructive Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Spouses Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Chaste Category:Defectors Category:Mysterious Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:On & Off Category:Lethal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Heartbroken Category:Wise Category:Advocates Category:Protectors Category:Amazons Category:Bond Protector Category:Strong-Willed Category:Athletic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Ingenue Category:Nemesis Category:Victims Category:Passionate Learners Category:Forgivers Category:Law Enforcers Category:Inconclusive Category:Posthumous Category:Deal Makers Category:Rescuers Category:Nurturer Category:Adventurers Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Remorseful Category:Independent Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Chi Masters Category:Master Combatants Category:Master Orator Category:Traitor Category:Sympathetic Category:Normal Badass Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Assistants Category:Reactionary Category:Control Freaks Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Obsessed Category:Poor Judges of Character